


Collfaer the Allrace

by Maverick14th



Category: Bleach, Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: Attempts at Sindarin names, BAMF!Ichigo, Crossover, Gen, Ichigo is dropped in Middle Earth, Ichigo really hates god-complexes, Ichigo sorta joins the Fellowship, Slight Canon Divergence, he's got Reiatsu what do you expect, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick14th/pseuds/Maverick14th
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo is not having a good day. He finally beat damned Juha Bach only to be hit with an ancient Dark spell, now he's in Middle Earth and staying at Rivendell, oh yeah and his reiatsu apparently decided to make him even more of a hybrid than he already was before. Just great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> An Ichigo-dropped-in-Middle-Earth story because I had a dream about it and it won't leave me alone. Thanks to the lovely Mah-blackberreh for her help and ideas because I tend to stonewall when I can't figure something out. Also any original Sindarin names are not sure to be 100% correct, finding a legit translator for names is a pain and a half so no guarantees, I do my best.
> 
> And Ichigo is a bit of a badass because I like him that way. He's not going to be god-like but he's no average member of Middle Earth, the man's got reiatsu for Christ's sake, he's gonna use it for some things.

"Why does everything have to happen to me? Stupid Vandreich."

Ichigo Kurosaki scowled as he took in his surroundings, or rather, lack thereof, as he seemed to be in a black abyss, thrown there by a guttural, evil sounding flash of light coming from his present enemy Juha Bach, just as he had successfully defeated him.

-Guess he still had some fight left in him, though where he sent me I have no idea. I can't sense any reiatsu at all anywhere. Could I be in space? No I'd be able to see stars or something if that was the case, anything besides this never-ending darkness. I know Zangetsu is with me but I seem to be the only living thing here, wherever here is…-

He felt a sharp spike of pain and remembered his injuries, Bach certainly hadn't gone down easily, not that he expected anything less from the man who took down the Captain Commander. They were worse than he initially thought, probably ignored due to the adrenaline pumping in his veins and reiatsu in his limbs. He felt his vision darkening just when a light appeared in the darkness, seeming both overbearing and gentle at the same time and taking form as a pale man just as he passed out.

\--------------------

Eru was curious, his attention fully captured and interest piqued for the first time in millennia he was certain. He had felt the presence of something Other wavering outside of Middle Earth, yet not existing in the Timeless Halls. It was not of the world of Arda that was for sure, it gave off a strong energy unlike anything he had ever felt, and he was curious. So he reached out and brought the Other to him, dropping it to Middle Earth far enough from a settlement to not cause harm but close enough for those of the settlement to investigate if they wished. He vaguely noticed that he had dropped the other near Imladris, home to one of his first creations, Elves.

A massive burst of that strange Other energy shook the land as the Other impacted and Eru watched, curious. He was stunned to see that where the Other had fallen, a massive construct of black glass stood, nearly the size of a mountain. Where had that come from? It certainly hadn't been there before. None of the races of Middle Earth were capable of creating such a thing. And it felt like the Other's energy, so it must be its doing. Eru moved to see just what this Other was, certain he would be able to banish it from Middle Earth if it proved to be too dangerous for any mortal to handle.

He was surprised to feel a pull on his being when he entered the construct, like the Other energy was testing him, and then could sense the energy moving outwards over the whole of Middle Earth before retreating to the center of the glass building. Eru decided to follow it, faltering some when the energy pushed down on him, an immovable force that none the less wasn't enough to stop him, even when it spiked in time with a flash of red and black light farther up the structure.

The source of the light confused The Father of All when he came across it, for it appeared to be a Man, one not quite mature with an unusual hair coloring but a Man just the same. It wasn't until he came closer that he noticed that it was not quite a Man after all, it had pointed ears like an Elf and a much stronger build than any Man, more alike to Dwarves than any other kind. It's strange hair had a slight wave to it somewhat like a Hobbit, new a race as they were, and he could sense the deep thrumming voices so much like the Ents. It had traces off all the good races of Middle Earth, but how could that be? It was not possible, especially for some Other creature that was not born of Middle Earth to begin with, just what was this being?

\--------------------

Elrond was not opposed to new things like others of his kind may be. He has been curious about new developments in the world around him and he does not reject change, he is simply cautious of it. He had a responsibility to protect those who dwelled in his care, the thousands of Elves that lived and thrived in the Last Homely House East of the Sea. He was proud of the outpost he had built and it had only been around a millennia since it was finished, Elrond had no desire to see his hard work endangered by anything.

So when a scouting part brought word of a strange structure having appeared less than a day's ride away he was curious but cautious. He was even more so when they informed him of a strange pressure that prevented them from entering the structure apparently made from black glass and standing taller than a large hill. It had appeared apparently in the space of a few hours which was clearly impossible, not even the most efficient Dwarf architects could have completed such a task, so it couldn't have been built by any race on Middle Earth. But what was it then? He would have to go and find out.

He could feel a change in the air as he neared the mystery structure, following the scouting party who had reported the find to him. The land appeared silent, as if holding its breath, and even their horses seemed curious, ears perked forwards as if they could hear what the Elves could not, and were curious. The horses did not seem afraid, which settled Elrond's mind somewhat, if it was evil, it was not so powerful that it could scare Elvish horses.

Elrond could not stop his jaw from dropping as the party turned into view of the structure. He had underestimated how large it would be, and how bizarrely it would look. A massive tower of black glass stood nearly as tall as a mountain, strangely sleek in that it appeared to have no support beams of any kind. The black glass was perfectly smooth all the way up the sides except for a door at the bottom.

Once he could see the structure, he felt the pressure the scouts spoke of, a heavy weight that only increased as he came closer. He was able to reach the doors after dismounting, his horse and his guides sweating and bowed under the weight, and drew his bow before entering, not taking any chances.

The structure was empty inside except for a flight of stairs which he took up multiple stories until they ended. He tried to straighten as he moved through a doorway but the pressure had increased steadily as he approached whatever was the cause. He scanned the massive room and froze as his eyes caught a flash of bright color. There was someone here.

It was a strange being, looking very much like a Man, save for the pointed ears and much stronger frame. What was this being? It did not seem to be any specific race of Middle Earth, yet held similarities to three of them as well as possibly possessing a strange heavy energy.

He brought his bow up when the being shifted, ready for an attack and missing the gathering of bright lights behind him, slowly taking the form of a male figure with luminescent eyes.

\--------------------

Ichigo groaned as he made his return to consciousness, the feeling of his own reiatsu surrounding him and a hazy thought niggling at him, there was something he was forgetting… Juha Bach! He shot upright before a sharp stab of pain forced him to stop, muscles screaming from ignored injuries and pains. He pressed a hand to his abdomen to try and suppress some of the blood flow before he froze, feeling eyes on him. Sharp brown eyes snapped open to take in his surroundings, grey metal and black glass met his eyes immediately, confusing him until he felt his reiatsu in every inch of the building he was apparently in, he was in one of the skyscrapers from his inner world? But he wasn't in his inner world right now, that he knew for a fact, he was somewhere foreign, far away from home, maybe not even his own world for he couldn't sense a drop of reiatsu outside his own for miles around. Shit, where the hell was he?

It wasn't until he turned his head that he saw just whose eyes were on him, two pairs, and both strange, though one was definitely more so than the other.

The first seemed to be a man, or at least was a male, for the pointed ears he possessed seemed weirdly similar to those belonging to creatures that only existed in fantasy, elves. Could he be somewhere where elves existed? He didn't want to think about that too hard because if elves were real here(wherever here was) then what other fairy tale creatures were walking around? The maybe-elf had long straight brown hair and matching eyes, eyes that seemed to be much older than his apparent middle age of fourty or so.

The second figure was much weirder, for it didn't seem to have any set appearance other than being clearly male. It's hair and skin color shifted as well as its eyes, and it was tall. The air it gave off however was definitely not normal, it gave off a godly type aura, somewhat like that of the Soul King, but it wasn't reiatsu, and it seemed kinder than that of the ruler of the Spirit World.

"Who the hell are you? Where am I? What am I doing here?" he saw both faces display confusion, they must not be able to understand him, and he didn't know whatever language they must speak, how is he supposed to communicate with these weird people?

Just as he resigned himself to not understanding anyone he felt his reiatsu reach out, flowing through the two figures if their looks of shock were any indication, and moving back to settle under Ichigo's skin. "What the hell?"

His voice apparently startled the elf out of his shock and he quickly pulled and fired an arrow at Ichigo, who just barely dropped to the floor in time, grunting as his injured back made contact with the hard floor.

"What the hell was that for?!"

\---------------------

Elrond didn't know what was going on, the strange being had woken and was apparently injured, then there was a feeling of something moving through him and goosebumps raised all over his body, and it spoke in a tongue he had never heard before. His training kicked in and he fired an arrow at the being, cursing his distracted state, what if the being had done something? But it had looked confused at the energy's action, did he not have control of it?

And then the being spoke Sindarin, which should not be possible for one who stared at him as if it'd never seen an Elf before.

Deciding that the being might not be a threat, as it was injured and had not attacked him even though he had fired upon it, simply muttered what must have been truly foul curses under its breath in its strange language, Elrond decided to find out just what this creature is.

"What are you? And what are you doing here? How did you come to be here?"

The being's head snapped up and Elrond noticed that it had the face of a young Man, albeit with pointed ears and battle hardened amber eyes. Said eyes narrowed in consideration before glancing to the side momentarily, Elrond turned to see what it was looking at but could see nothing out of the ordinary.

"I'm a human, half at least. I don't know what I'm doing here and the last thing I remember was being hit with a burst of black light by an enemy after he shouted something in some creepy guttural language. I was floating in a dark place and saw a bunch of colored lights before I woke up here."

Elrond frowned, what was a human? Did it mean a Man? And what was the other half? It couldn't be Elf, it looked more like a Man than an Elf, though it was built much too heavily for either, could it be part Dwarf? And its explanation for how it came to be here made no sense either, a dark place? Floating?

"Do you mean you are a Man? And what is the other half? Where do you hail from?"

The being scowled and it looked like it fit the creature for some reason, "A man? Of course I'm a man, do I look like a woman to you? And I'm half Shinigami for your information, not that it matters because I'm pretty sure I'm not in Sereitei or anywhere else on Earth for that matter. What the hell are you and your friend there anyway?"

Elrond could hear the lack of emphasis on man and could tell that this being was not of the race of Men, even if it appeared to be, but was male. But what was a Shinigami? Or Sereitei? And what was Earth? Then he caught the last of the being's words, he didn't know what an Elf was? Yet further confirmation that the being was not of Middle Earth, but what did it mean his friend?

"I am alone save for yourself, strange one, why do you say there is another present?"

The orange haired being raised a thin brow, "because there's three of us in here? If he's not your friend then who is that guy?"

The being pointed at a corner near the door where Elrond had entered but there was nothing there, "what do you mean? There is no one there."

"Yeah there is I can see him. He's pretty tall, with long hair that keeps changing color along with his eyes and skin and he has even pointier ears than you. And there seem to be different colored lights surrounding him."

Elrond's brow furrowed, trying to think of any who might fit the description and felt his eyes widening when he realized just who it was, just as the third being present revealed itself. Elrond dropped to his knees and bowed his head to the All High, creator of Elves and Men.

"Stand Lord of Rivendell and join me and Collfaer, we have much to discuss for he is not of Middle Earth, I myself found him drifting in the abyss and brought him here. Perhaps he may stay with you if you are not opposed to such a thing?"

Elrond rose to obey the soothing voice and turned to the new being. Not of Middle Earth? Who is this being not of this world? What is his own like?

The being was glancing between Elrond and the One, taking in the reaction the Elf had and the words of the god, "Middle Earth? Is that where I am? And you brought me here? You got me out of that dark space so I guess I should thank you for that. Is Collfaer supposed to be me?"

"Yes you are in the realm known as Middle Earth and I took you from where you were drifting and brought you here. You are rather spirited for someone injured in a foreign land and I thought golden red suited your hair coloring, so yes, Collfaer is you, it is Sindarin for 'Red Gold Spirit'. Now we have much to discuss so we will tell you of Middle Earth and her inhabitants if you will tell of your world? And what this power you possess is?"

"Power? Oh you mean my reiatsu, crap didn't mean to let it loose like that, sorry."

The being frowned as if concentrating and after a few moments the weight lifted, black bands appearing on the being's lower throat and arms like tattoos as the weight finished dissipating.

" What are those?" Elrond gestured to the bands to indicate what he meant and the being, Collfaer, looked down at them.

"They're seals for my power, I have to keep it contained to not damage my surroundings or attract any unwelcome beings, but that was mainly in my old world, better safe than sorry."

Collfaer then asked about the race of Elves and the three set into explaining Middle Earth to the new being, asking about his own race in return, for several hours.

\--------------------

Ichigo followed behind Elrond as they left the skyscraper, Eru having disappeared to where even Ichigo couldn't see him, to see that it was already nearing dark and the scouting party that had brought Elrond to the structure were pacing around worried out of their minds. Elrond went to settle their nerves as Ichigo turned to face the building that had formed out of his own reiatsu's attempt to stabilize in a world with no reiatsu. Elrond and Eru had explained to him that while there was magic in Middle Earth, it was a natural energy not at all like his reiatsu that was produced from his soul. He knew he couldn't leave the skyscraper here in case it attracted the wrong kind of attention, or any attention at all really, he had no desire to be ogled for not being a native. With Eru and Elrond's help he had figured out that his reiatsu had reached across Middle Earth and applied traits of all the good races to Ichigo in order to stabilize his existence in the new world. So he was a being not truly of any race, instead being one of every race.

Seeing that Elrond had ushered the frazzled scouts around the hill Ichigo hefted up the larger sword making up Zangetsu, releasing part of his seal as he did so, and sent a silent Getsuga Tensho at the building. With a might crash and the clinking of glass the skyscraper collapsed, another quick Getsuga enough to obliterate every last piece of the building.

He was just setting his sword on his back when the party raced back around, only to see Ichigo standing in front of a massive patch of burned earth, no glass building in sight.

Ichigo grinned up at the mounted riders, pulling himself up behind Elrond without needing a helping hand, "Shall we go?"

He was looking forward to exploring this new world.


	2. Reminescing and Council

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a bit of the Council part of this is word for word from the movies and/or the books so I don't own that, just need it in there for that scene.

Elrond was quiet as he looked out upon the pale city of Imladris, thinking quietly at how his life had changed in the near three thousand years since finding and housing the being called Collfaer. He had sent out his sons Elladan and Elrohir to call the man back if they came across him on their mission to scout out the best path for the bearer of the Ring to Mordor. He hoped the boys would find him for he had been away from Imladris for nearly two hundred years now, not long in the life of an Elf, or one like Collfaer who had the lifespan of one, but he did miss the young man.

He was certain his children missed him as well, which was part of the reason he hoped the twins would find him, for the three got along incredibly well. Had ever since the pair had literally stumbled into Collfaer's room when he was recovering from his battle wounds after entering Imladris. Once Collfaer was well enough the three were everywhere, getting underfoot and causing no small amount of chaos for they were close in mental age if not actual years. Collfaer had told him that where he was from maturity was at age twenty and he was only three years from it, he had figured that the twins at forty were about the same age as he. The trio trained together, studied together, and traveled together. His boys were surprisingly patient in teaching Collfaer how to read and write in both Sindarin and Westron, as well as how to handle a bow and throwing knives, and how to ride. They never questioned why Collfaer didn't know any of these things, simply accepted it and moved on, and Elrond was grateful for it.

When his daughter Arwen was born seventy years later he knew she would be just as close to Collfaer as his boys, for Collfaer doted on her fondly. He was surprisingly adept at handling and caring for a babe and toddler, which, he later found out, was because Collfaer had had twin younger sisters who he had helped care for. Arwen flourished under her 'brother's attention and love yet refrained from becoming content or conceited, she was determined to love her adopted brother just as much as he loved her and her brothers. And so Elrond found himself with another son, more because his children had adopted him as another sibling than any action of his own. He had apologized to Collfaer for his children's stubbornness on the matter but the orange haired man had waved him off, saying it was "nice to have a family again" and that was that.

Collfaer had basically become an Elf, though very few knew he was not actually one, the incident where he was found mostly forgotten and not spoken of. Even with his heavier frame and hair curlier than any Elf in Middle Earth he was treated as one of them. Even the stuffiest Elder could not speak badly of him, for though he had a tendency for brashness and a rather strong aversion to those in authority, he was a charismatic Elf as well as being fearsome in combat.

He had only been in Imladris for a number of decades before he discovered the forges and yet another aspect of a Middle Earth race he had absorbed, he was an astoundingly good blacksmith, on par with Dwarf smiths and therefore received many orders from Elves who wished for metalwork but whose distaste for dwarves was too strong to go to the superior craftsmen themselves. So Collfaer worked the forges and perfected his craft.

It was nearly a millennia after this discovery that Collfaer decided to travel and find out what other aspects he had gained due to his reiatsu. He traveled all over Middle Earth for centuries before returning six hundred years later with tales of terrible wars of Men and several of a new race he had never seen before. Hobbits they were called, or Halflings, but that sounded rude to him so his family did not refer to them as such. The Hobbits he had seen and met had settled in a place called the Shire, far from their previous home between Mirkwood and the Misty Mountains. They were strangely small folk, the tallest only reaching his waist, with large hairy feet that they did not cover with boots, their soles thick enough to protect them from the ground. He had liked the Hobbits, even if they lived in holes in the ground and were not very trustful of outsiders, he had especially liked one family called Took, and thought they had promise as they were fun-loving and energetic.

Collfaer had changed in the years he had been gone, he had grown considerably, standing a full head taller than Elrond and several inches taller than his brothers, at a lofty height of 6'8. His hair, which had grown long in his time at Imladris was once more cut short as it was when he first arrived to make it easier to handle, though he had to promise Arwen to let it grow out once more now that he was home. He had become even more powerful than he already had been, and had filled out, his body maturing further having adapted to becoming part Elf and Dwarf and was now full grown, with a frame that was clearly not that of an Elf but not one to mess with. He had gained scars along his travels to join the ones he had previously possessed before they were healed in his old world, the worst being one from an Orc near the Misty Mountains when it had slammed an axe into his shoulder. His reiatsu had prevented it from entering too far but it left a nasty mark nonetheless.

He also returned with a horse. The fact should not have been surprising for he had been gone for several hundred years and no horse could live a tenth of that long, but the horse he brought with him was not normal. It looked mostly like a normal horse, save for being stronger built and a larger size, a black destrier with wavy mane and tail and feathering on its legs with sharp black eyes, but it did not act normally. It seemed much too intelligent for a normal horse, able to understand both Westron and Sindarin, and was trained for battle though Collfaer said he had never trained it to do so.

He had found the horse fifty years ago on the edges of Mirkwood but it had not belonged to anyone in Mirkwood, it had simply appeared out of nowhere. But Collfaer cared for the horse deeply, naming it Mornhith, or "Black Mist" for how it had appeared out of the fog without a sound and the beast was with him to this day, over a millennia later. He rode with no bit and a simple travel saddle; not needing anything more to control the horse, for it cared for him just as much as he did it. The horse could not be ridden by any other unless the horse allowed it or Collfaer ordered it to do so, but such had only occurred a handful of times since his return to Imladris.

Collfaer had been back to working the forges for less than a millennia when his adopted family experienced the loss of a dear one, Elrond's wife Celebrian had been captured by Orcs and injured, though she was rescued by her sons the ordeal was too much for her and she departed for the Grey Lands. The twins raged for weeks, wanting to go out and slaughter every Orc they laid eyes on for what they had done to their mother but Collfaer held them back. When they rounded on him in their fury and heartbreak he explained to them how his own mother had been killed in front of him, and how rage and grief never helped, only causing more damage. It calmed them somewhat but while they still could not restrain their hatred of Orcs, Collfaer's words kept them from becoming blind to their anger.

Not even four hundred years later marked the entrance of new life into Imladris, the wife and son of Arathorn II stayed for refuge after the death of the heir to Gondor at the hands of Orcs. Elladan and Elrohir had been with the man at the time but could not save him. Elrond named the boy Estel, in hopes that he would not suffer from his father's death and the burden set on his shoulders.

Collfaer buried himself in his work and created even more ornate and powerful items, having studied under Dwarf craftsmen personally during his travels and able to apply them to his already impressive skills. He himself presented Estel with a dagger at his coming of age that he had crafted himself after weeks of failures at creating a weapon for one with more power than an Elf but with nearly the swiftness of one.

He remained at Imladris until Arwen pledged herself to Estel, then called Aragorn, before leaving to explore the world and see what had changed in the two millennia since he had last seen it.

And now Elrond waited for his third son to return, wondering what he had seen and gotten into this time. He watched for the last members of the council to arrive for they would be meeting and speaking of what to do with the One Ring. He knew what must be done but he had been hoping that Collfaer would be a member of the party for his son would be a welcome aid in the long and hard journey ahead.

He had resigned himself to his son not being present as the meeting was about to begin, the different races taking their seats around the courtyard and shifting uncomfortably in the tense atmosphere. He had just opened his mouth to begin when thundering hooves cut him off before he could take a breath, he turned in the direction of the sound, having noticed it earlier than the Men and Dwarves with his keener hearing, and caught sight of a massive black blur shooting towards him from behind. He had just recognized the massive black stallion of his son when the horse leaped a four foot hedge outside the clearing and landed with the heavy thud of hooves, rearing up on powerful hind legs and striking out with fore hooves, neighing a hair-raising echoing call that he still wasn't used to.

The horse had just landed on all four feet, shaking its head and baring teeth at those nearby when a figure leapt off its massive back, grey cloak covering all but the lower half of the figure's face, and approached Elrond. The figure had looked average sized on horseback but seeing it in front of Elrond, who was not a short man, emphasized the man's size as well as the horse's. Eyes went round as the figure threw their arms around Elrond and lifted the man off the ground in a hug that forced a wheezy laugh from the usually reserved leader.

"Alright put me down now please, any more and you'll crack my ribs, have you gotten even stronger in your time away? No wonder you can handle that beast of yours." The black beast snapped in his direction as the figure set the Elf Lord on his feet.

"Careful later, Mornhith doesn't forget when someone insults him. I've tried to talk him out of it but he's got his pride, just like you and me." The figure smirked, leaning back into the horse, seemingly not noticing the glare it was giving the Elf and the teeth still bared.

"Don't know why you like to ride him so much if he won't even let others on his back. He's a terror." Elrond likewise didn't seem to notice that all attention was on him and the figure.

The figure just smirked, "Yes but he's my terror. He's also ridiculously protective. Nearly took a man's hand off for being a little too pushy near the stables."

"Then you're the perfect match then, don't know how many times I had to intervene when you thought an Elf lad was being too forward with your sister."

The smirk turned into a vicious grin at the reminder, "Where is Arwen anyway? I need to learn more about the man she pledged herself to, can't let anyone unworthy have my baby sister."

Elrond saw Aragorn swallow out of the corner of his eye and sighed, "You can meet up with her later, my son. We are in public now if you hadn't noticed."

The figure took a curious look around, spending slightly longer on the Hobbit beside the wizard before settling back on the Elf Lord, "Is this why Elladan and Elrohir were looking for me?"

Elrond sighed in relief, so the twins had run into him, that was a comfort, at least he hadn't been wandering about the randomness places like he had before. "Yes, now if you could put Mornhith away we could start the council."

"I'll just tie him out of the way, I'm afraid the stable hands haven't exactly forgiven him for the last time." The figure said and lead the horse away. The horse went easily, giving one last glare and a distrustful look at the group assembled, before walking after his master gentle as a lamb.

Once the figure had tied the horse to a column not far from where the three Hobbits were hiding and sat next to Elrond the Lord began.

"Strangers from a distant land, friends of old, you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor! Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction and none can escape it. You will unite or you will fall." He took in the faces of those surrounding him before he continued, "Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." He glanced at the still cloaked figure before he turned to his other side, where the Hobbit stood, "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

All watched as the Hobbit set the gold ring on a stone pedestal in the center of the courtyard before returning to his seat, a sigh of relief leaving him once he was free from the ring's presence.

"So it is true," a blond Man stood, walking to the Ring. "In a dream I saw the eastern sky grow dark, but in the west a pale light lingered. A voice was crying 'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found. Isildur's Bane.'" He reached for the Ring only to halt at the shout of his name by Elrond.

Boromir looked to reach for the Ring again when Gandalf stood, speaking in the dark tongue of Mordor, making golden writing appear on the Ring.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris," Elrond growled, feeling a chill crawl over his skin at the evil words.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the west! The Ring is altogether evil."

Boromir shook his head, "It is a gift! A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" He stood as he asked, looking around at the rest of the council.

"Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."

Aragorn stood to address the council, "You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers the Sauron alone, it has no other master."

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" Boromir sneered.

Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, stood at the insult, "This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" The blond Man stared at the brunette Ranger in bewilderment.

Legolas pushed on, "And heir to the throne of Gondor."

Aragorn waved a calming hand at his friend, speaking in Sindarin, "Sit down, Legolas."

"Gondor has no king," Boromir spat, glaring at Legolas and Aragorn in turn. "Gondor needs no king."

The Grey Wizard, Gandalf addressed the council once Boromir had once more taken his seat, "Aragorn is right, we cannot use it."

Elrond nodded, "You have only once choice. The Ring must be destroyed."

A red bearded Dwarf jumped up immediately, axe in hand, "What are we waiting for?"

He slammed his weapon down and was thrown back as the two metals impacting created a shockwave and the echoing ringing of struck metal. The Dwarf picked himself up with a huff and stormed back to his seat.

Elrond was about to continue but paused, glancing at the figure sitting quietly beside him. He held his gaze on the figure for a long second before gesturing towards the Ring in invitation. The figure shifted as if asking a question but moved forward after another gesture towards the Ring.

All eyes were on the figure as they reached up to their shoulder, shifting the cloak aside enough to reveal dark leathers and chainmail before it shifted back as the figure pulled his weapon from its sheath. Nearly all eyes shot open when the weapon hidden from view under the cloak was revealed, a massive blade with a sharp edge on only one side and no guard. The blade was completely black and had a section missing in the middle of the blade where the blade met the handle, along with a thicker section after the grip that extended a foot away from the blade. The figure lifted the massive sword as if it didn't weigh a thing and brought it down on the Ring faster than most could see.

A stronger shockwave burst from the Ring but the figure wasn't shifted in the slightest, staying firm even as the Ring let out a ear piercing shriek, making the council all flinch.

Elrond moved forwards as the blade disappeared once more under the figure's cloak but saw that the Ring was still intact, if slightly dented from the force. He let out the breath he had been holding as his son moved to retake his seat.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft we here possess," Elrond stated, looking at Gimli and glancing at his son who did not seem upset.

"The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

Boromir shook his head tiredly, glancing cautiously at the figure still cloaked, "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep, and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire, and ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with 10,000 men could you do this. It is folly."

Legolas jumped to his feet once again, "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed."

Gimli stood and growled at the Elf, "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?"

"And if we fail? What then?" Boromir interjected. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf! Never trust an Elf!" Gimli growled.

Elrond looked about the clearing worriedly, all the races were at each other's throats save a few exceptions such as himself, his son, Aragorn, Gandalf, and the Hobbit. He noticed that the Hobbit had stood and was attempting to take on the task, much as the thought pained him.

He noticed that his son had noticed the Hobbit as well, and from how tense he was, had run out of patience with the bickering council. The young man had a soft spot for the little people, most likely from having seen the race flourish when it was relatively new. He braced himself knowing how his son would be silencing the council and was not wrong when he felt the heavy pressure of his son's so called 'reiatsu', the power created from his very soul.

The rest of the council was worse off, though he did notice that Gandalf was not dealing too badly and it seemed to miss the Hobbit overall, his son probably made it avoid him, for it would have had an even worse effect on the gentle Hobbit. The pressure persisted until most were sweating, eyes flickering about trying to find the source. It let up when his son took his feet, walking easily to stand next to the Hobbit, having to bend just slightly to set a hand on his shoulder, "I believe the Hobbit has something to say."

Elrond could see the flash of surprise and gratitude in Frodo's eyes before he cleared his throat and spoke through his nerves, "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though I do not know the way." He finished sheepishly and Elrond could see why his son was fond of the creatures.

After a long silence Gandalf strode over to stand by his small friend, "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

Aragorn stepped forward next, "If by my life, or death, I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Legolas came over, setting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"And my axe!" Gimli was not one to be outdone, striding over with a slight distasteful look at Legolas.

"You carry the fates of us all, little one. if this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done," Boromir stated, cautious.

"Mr Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" A chubby blond Hobbit darted from the bushes Mornhith had leapt over to stand beside Frodo.

Elrond chuckled at the tenacity of Hobbits, "No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not."

Sam blushed just as two other Hobbits rushed into the clearing.

"We're coming too!" Merry cried. "you'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop up."

Pippin nodded and crossed his arms seriously, "Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing."

Merry leaned over to his friend, "that leaves you out, Pip."

Elrond turned his attention away from the Hobbits and to his son, who was watching said Hobbits, "What of you Collfaer? Will you lend them your aid? I'm sure they would be welcome to someone of your talents."

The figure nodded and opened their mouth to speak before Boromir interrupted, "we do not know who he is or what he is capable of, we do not need any extra baggage, one burden is enough."

Frodo drooped at being called a burden and the figure straightened, grabbing his cloak with one hand and jerking it off his body with a single tug.

The council stared at the revealed face of the previously unknown figure though his appearance was not familiar to any of them. He was an odd looking man, with orange hair long enough to fall past his shoulder blades with bangs that seemed to spike somewhat into the air and fall into his eyes. Sharp amber eyes took them in as they noticed his much heavier build more fitting a Dwarf than an Elf, as he seemed to be due to the pointed ears, but his hair was just the slightest bit curly which was only ever seen on Hobbits, overall a very strange looking being.

He was armed very heavily for being in Imladris, though he had just arrived. He was dressed in leather with metal overlaying, a chainmail shirt mostly hidden by an overcoat, a leather jerkin underneath and bands of leather protecting his arms and leather breeches with worn black boots. He wore metal bracers engraved with symbols that seemed an odd mix of Elvish and Dwarven as well as a few that were completely foreign. He had four weapons on him that they could see, the massive sword from earlier, another black sword in an unusual sheath that didn't reveal the type of sword at all, a short sword on his belt that seemed much more ordinary and an apparently metal longbow on his back.

Seeing that they were done with their inspection of him and noticing the slight awe and confusion on their faces, Collfaer decided he was done here, "Would you say that if you knew I work with the Rangers regularly or that I have taken down multiple trolls at the same time alone? My father can confirm this for you if you still need clarification that I am not a burden. Not that I would call someone willing to do what you would not a burden in the first place. Now if we are done here I would like to visit with my family who I have not seen in decades." With that he nodded to his father, offered a small smile to the Hobbits, pivoted on his heel and strode towards his horse, which stood unmoving as he mounted and leapt away without a need for cues.

Elrond turned an unimpressed look on Boromir and the rest who had looked at his son skeptically, "Ten companions. So be it. you shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo's sword is the larger of his new Shikai. Just so you know. And yes, his horse is a possessive Badass and part time jackass to whoever he decides he doesn't like. Don't get on a smart horse' bad side, it won't end well for you. He's also a Fresian if anyone is curious, so just look up Fresian if you want to know what Mornhith looks like.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, might have another chapter up soon but no guarantees.


End file.
